


A hell of a plan

by BiUnicorn



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, My First Work in This Fandom, Why Did I Write This?, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiUnicorn/pseuds/BiUnicorn
Summary: Nicole never had a problem with being alone most of the time. Since her parents stopped talking to her after discovering her sexuality, Nicole used to live alone. Of course, this changed when Waverly came into her life.-Nicole cries a lot after recieving a text from Waverly.





	A hell of a plan

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks, this is my first fanfic about Wayhaught.  
> English isn't my official language, so forgive any mistake or whatever.  
> Enjoy(or don't).

Nicole never had a problem with being alone most of the time. Since her parents stopped talking to her after discovering her sexuality, Nicole used to live alone. Of course, this changed when Waverly came into her life.  


At that moment, however, Nicole never thought she would suffer so much from feeling alone.  


"Dear control freak, I will talk to you when I want to talk to you. Until then, have a nice life hurting the people you love."  


The message was clear: Waverly was angry and wanted distance from her. The words were cruel and Nicole could not resist enough to avoid the tears when she saw the photo of Waverly kissing Rosita. She clutched a bottle of Whiskey and sank onto the couch, drinking straight from the bottle, not caring about her patrol at the end of the day. That morning she just wanted to drink until she forgot her own name.  


She did not blame Waverly for being hurt. She felt guilty and powerless for making the love of her life feel this way. And this feeling of guilt consumed her gradually. The feeling of pain and guilt caused her some physical discomfort as well.  


With her knees against her chest, Nicole took another sip of the drink that came down burning in her throat, buried her face in her arm and wept silently.  


She didn’t know how much time she spent there, cursing herself and wailing. She just emerged from her inert state when she felt a gentle pair of hands on her shoulders.  


"Nicole?" It was easy to recognize Waverly's sweet, slightly musical voice, which made the redhead think she might be dreaming or imagining her presence.  


After losing track of time crying it was difficult to raise her head and open the swollen eyes, taking into account the amount of alcohol ingested as well.  


"Nicole..." A mixture of worry and sadness in Waverly's voice made the redhead feel worse.  


"I’m fine." She said in a choked voice.  


"No. You’re not." Waverly concluded by taking the bottle from Nicole's hand. The redhead sighed and rubbed her face to get rid of tears. "I texted you but you did not answer, so of course you're not well, and look at that bottle ... it was full the last time I was here and now it’s almost empty, and…"  


"Waverly." Nicole interrupted her, sobbing and burying her face in her hands again.  


"Hey..." The brunette who was kneeling in front of the sofa sat next to Nicole and pulled her close, wrapping her arms around the redhead and caressing her hair. "Baby... It's okay. I'm here and we'll be fine."  


"I'm so sorry." Nicole said through her sobs. "I don’t wanna be a stumbling block in your life. I just want you to be happy and be safe."  


"Nicole, look at me." She demanded seriously.  


The redhead made an effort to sit up but did not dare to look directly into her eyes. Noticing the redhead's insecurity, Waverly brought her index finger to Nicole's chin and lifted it, so Nicole could look in her eyes.  


"I know you got that picture of Rosita and me. And I know what I said in that message was cruel." The brunette made a pause. "I was drunk and hurt and although that did not cancel the fact that I was wrong, I wanted to say that I'm sorry too."  


"You don’t need to…"  


"Yes I do." Waverly interrupted. "You didn’t hide the DNA test result to hurt me, I understand that. But what I did was impulsive and... God, I hate myself for doing it."  


Nicole shivered under Waverly's touch on her face, stroking close to her eye with the tip of her thumb.  


"Waves, I'm so sorry I hid it from you. I panicked because I didn’t know it would be here soon. I wanted to prepare myself to support you, so I held on. I ..." She swallowed hard. "I never wanted to control you, I …"  


Nicole broke off before she let the words escape again at an inconvenient time. Then a tear trickled down her face as the brunette in front of her faced her worriedly.  


Waverly just pulled her back into her arms.  


"I'm so, so sorry, Waverly." Nicole was crying again, her face buried in the curve of the brunette's neck.  


"Shhh ... Baby." Waverly whispered, stroking Nicole's back under the thin sweater. "It's okay, I forgive you. Shhh …"  


Nicole clung to Waverly's body for a few minutes, until she felt she had no more strength to cry. She turned away and looked at Waverly's gaze, still uncertain.  


"That kiss ... It meant something to you?"  


The fear in Nicole's expression left the brunette devastated. She never thought she was capable to cause that pain to anyone. Especially to Nicole.  


"No. I felt at the same moment how wrong it was. I realized that I will never feel good with anyone but you." Her hand reached the back of Nicole's neck and pulled her close, resting her forehead against hers. "I want you, and only you."  


Nicole closed her eyes and sighed. Waverly put her other hand on Nicole's thigh, with a concerned gaze.  


"Are you sober enough to remember what I'm about to say?"  


Nicole nodded silently.  


"Look at me." Waverly asked, and the redhead obeyed. "I love you. And I'm sorry if I hurt you. But I love you, and I want only you. I need you."  


Nicole did not know she was holding her breath until she released it and for the first time in days she was able to smile again.  


"I love you, Waverly Earp."  


Waverly smiled, too. She pulled Nicole back again, but this time sticking her lips to hers, entwining her fingers in the redhead's strands and trying to break the space between them..  


"Does that mean we're okay?" Nicole asks, moving away from Waverly again. With a hopeful and concerned expression at the same time.  


"You know I can’t really be mad at you. Especially when you look at me with that puppy face that fell from the change."  


Nicole smiled, feeling her face warm. Waverly laughed and motioned for the redhead to approach again.  


"Come here." She said wrapping Nicole's body in her arms. "I'll take care of you and your hangover, I'll call Nedley and tell him you're sick and we'll spend the rest of the day like this. What do you think?"  


"That sounds like a plan to me ..." A light smile formed on the redhead's face.  


"And it’s a hell of a plan."


End file.
